


Project Diary

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digitalverse - AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: It's all here. Every diary entry in chronological order.Never ask for anything again.





	1. Ken: Day 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 1: Ken

Dear Diary,

My quest to conquer this world has begun. So far the patrons of this world have offered little resistance to my conquest except one. Some weird white cat creature was able to resist my dark rings due to the gold ring on her tail. However after fending off a few attacks, the rings disappeared and that stupid thing got out of my sight. So far things are going my way.

-The Emperor


	2. Sam: Day 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 1: Sam

Dear Diary,

Today, my campaign to conquer this world begins. Before me, is a big large world that will soon be mine. And yet, I seem to have deja vu. Not that it really changes anything. All that dare to face me will fall!


	3. Ken: Day 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 2: Ken

Dear Diary,

Today was weird. An assailant snuck in to the base under the guise as the pizza deliverer. She then snuck into my personal chamber and to warn me. Turns out, my assailant, was a tiger girl creature in one of those old-style ninja outfit.

"An Ancient one is soon to return to this world. You do not want to piss him off."

My response was for her to leave immediately or be turned into a slave of the dark rings. All she did was stand still, wanting for it to happen. I then threw the dark ring at her… and nothing happened. And then it came clear to me. She had used an illusion. Hopefully, things will get better in the coming days…

-The Emperor


	4. Sam: Day 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 2 of conquering

Dear Diary,

Today, I ate a dinner. On the moon. According to the waiter there, I'm on Sheraphimoon. How that makes sense, I have no clue. So I now own the moon!

-Ken


	5. Ken: Day 3/Episode 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 3: Ken

Episode 1:Enter Flamedramon

Dear Diary,

Turns out, I'm not the only one that's here. Today, a boy with ridiculous brown hair, a girl with short brown hair, a boy with short blonde hair and a boy with spiky red hair appeared in this world. That cat creature from earlier is the partner to the girl for some reason. Also there was an orange winged pig creature that was partnered to blonde hair boy for whatever reason. And then spiky red hair pulls some egg up and gets a blue dragon. My question is how come he gets a dragon and I get a pathetic worm? So I decided to just send one of my recently captured creatures they called a "Monochromon" at them. Redhead used the egg and his dragon got bigger and gained fire attacks… for reasons. After a few attacks, the ring I placed on the creature was destroyed and I ran off. I might have to change my plan…

-The Emperor


	6. Sam: Day 3/Episode 1 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of making my life easier, I will be posting the Sam chapters grouped up if they're multiple parts.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 Day 3: Sam

Episode 1: A gang of idiots

Dear Diary,

Today, I got some visitors. I'm pretty sure they are totally incompetent in every sort of the way.

-Sam


	7. Sam: Day 3/Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 3: Sam

Episode 1: One Battle

Dear Diary,

I got my ass kicked by the group's redhead. More of, he kicked one monochromon's ass. And yet, they've already lost...


	8. Ken: Day 4/Episode 2

I don’t own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 4: Ken

Episode 2: The Digi-Team complete

Dear Diary,

I have decided that of the people who are against me, that red head with googles is the most interesting so far. Today four new people came with the three from before. There was an older girl with long brown hair dressed in a traditional schoolgirl outfit. An older boy with similar red hair dressed in a schoolboy outfit. The third person was a girl with indigo hair wearing an aviator jumpsuit. The final newbie is some kid with very short brown hair dressed in some outfit I couldn't figure out. The boy got an armadillo and one of those weird eggs. The girl for some reason got a male hawk and the third weird egg. They used their eggs to beat "drimogemon" and "mojyamon" and to free their captured leader. Still got my control spires so I'm still ahead!


	9. Sam: Day 4/Episode 2 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 4: Sam

Episode 2: Mysterious Offer

Dear Diary,

Today I got a mysterious offer from one I. Izumi. He asked me to meet him after school. As much as it could be a trap, I'm going to take the chance...

-Sam


	10. Sam: Day 4/Episode 2 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 4: Sam

Episode 2: Secret to everyone

Dear Diary,

We met and struck a deal. For those who can see it, I'm not telling.

-Sam


	11. Ken: Day 5/Episode 3

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 5: Ken

Episode 3: A New Digitude

Dear Diary,

Today I declared myself the perfect human being, meaning I'm a digidestined. This fact was decided by the laws of physics of course! That means the other morons here just go up and leave or become my slaves! Actually, that should be my next plan of attack. I wouldn't mind having indigo hair girl as my partner in crime. So, I decided to have a herd of "Tyrannomon" attacks the heroes. For once, that actually worked until short brown hair girl and short blonde hair boy also got themselves each a weird egg. Then they used the eggs causing the cat creature to turn into a bigger cat creature and the winged pig creature to turn into a Pegasus. They then beat the Tyrannomon and I retreat. The only other thing to note is a black of that cat creature escaped; leaving a threat that they will stab me if she ever sees my face again. In conclusion, this world is mad and off their rockers.

-The Emperor


	12. Sam: Day 5/Episode 3

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 5: Sam

Episode 3: Stupid, just plain stupid

Dear Diary,

While I was making plans yesterday, I had a copy of me go and harass the visitors. That only resulted in two more of them getting their own personal creature. Even then, they got cooler ones then me! But I digress. But, now all six of them now have a magical egg. Where's mine?!

-Sam


	13. Ken: Day 6/Episode 4

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 6: Ken

Episode 4: Iron Vegiemon

Dear Diary,

Today, those meddlesome heroes broke a few "Gotsumon" out of my arena/jail today. Thankfully, I have tons more creatures in my more hidden jail in my totally secret base. Also, I now control a new area! Also, a guy with spiky brown hair appeared today and is the brother of short blonde hair. Hopefully, that's the last of their family I have to deal with. The heroes were instantly attracted to my new territory because my jailer, "RedVegiemon" had almost caught the guy's partner. Which for some reason is still cooler than my partner, a stupid talking worm! However, the heroes wised up and destroyed my control spire! Now they know what they have to do to beat me! But I got plan, a plan that will ends this conflict with me as the victor. And all that I need to do is flip the table upon them…

-The Emperor


	14. Sam: Day 6/Episode 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 6: Sam

Episode 4: More useless people

Dear Diary,

It just isn't fair. I get a worm and they get cool things like wolves, wyverns and birds. Along with that, those stupid heroes broke some of my soldiers out! Mind you, they were Gotsumons and all, but still! Now I'm down to 7895 troops!

Not that it matters to you dear viewer. You already know how it all goes.

-The emperor


	15. Sam: Day 7/Episode 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Day 7: Sam

Episode 4: Stupid plot twists

Dear Diary,

So, it turns out there's another one of those older hero people. and too boot, he's the older brother of one of the main cast. I realize that was a major plot point in the original adventure, but still. They're both boring!

-Sam


End file.
